Inspector Sheridan
Inspector Sheridan was an inspector for the San Francisco Police Department, who was partnered with Darryl Morris in 2004. She was highly suspicious of the Charmed Ones and tried to expose their secret several times. Her efforts eventually led to her death at the hands of Zankou in 2005. History Barbas's Scheme Inspector Sheridan was possessed by a phantasm under orders from Barbas. The demon had her videotape the Charmed Ones using magic, which led to the Cleaners altering history and framing Darryl for murder. The sisters confronted Sheridan at the station, who revealed she had been building a case against Darryl due to many of his suspects disappearing. Leo and Chris later found out Sheridan was possessed and brought her before the Tribunal, after which her memories of these events were erased."Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" Hunting Down Chris In an attempt to capture Vincent Wrong, Chris chased after him in a stolen car and was arrested. While in jail, Chris was visited by Leo and they orbed out to rescue Paige."A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right" Sheridan was convinced that someone helped Chris escape and set out to arrest him again."It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1" When Chris was fatally stabbed by Gideon, his father put him in one of the bedrooms. Sheridan and Darryl arrived, and while under influence of the twisted morality of the world, Sheridan attacked Paige when she refused to give up Chris. They entered the bedroom and found a dying Chris, which in their eyes meant that justice was already served."It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2" Growing Suspicions thumb|left|Sheridan after being attacked by Shiva. Sheridan continued to be suspicious of the sisters. When she heard Piper's second child was named Chris, she questioned what happened to the other Chris, as she couldn't find him in any database and because he wasn't buried due to his body fading away. She later got a warrant to investigate the manor, at which point she was violently thrown against a wall by Leo, who was possessed by Shiva at the time. When she woke up, she didn't remember what had happened exactly."A Call to Arms" Along with a reluctant Darryl, Sheridan continued to investigate the sisters and staked out the manor. She had also collected some mysterious blood in the manor to be examined. Piper went to meet them and froze Sheridan in order to speak with Darryl privately. After getting the name of an innocent, Piper unfroze Sheridan and Phoebe quickly drove away as a distraction, causing Sheridan to follow. When her boss threatened to shut the case down due to lack of evidence, Sheridan called the FBI. She also confronted Darryl about covering for the sisters, which she had known all along. Kyle Brody arrived and revealed that the blood Sheridan had found was not human. Brody revealed that he was investigating a case about disappearing witches and that the sisters were connected to it. They set out to catch the sisters in the act and caught them stealing the Golden Chalice from a museum. After they followed the sisters to treasure island, they witnessed Piper blowing up the Fountain of Youth. Sheridan attempted to arrest the sisters, but she was hit with a tranquilizer dart by Brody. When the sisters aksed why he did that, Brody replied that they now owed him something."Charrrmed!" Disappearance After the events on treasure island, Sheridan disappeared and Brody told everyone that she had joined a secret taskforce. Darryl didn't believe him, as every trace of her had been erased, and asked Phoebe for help. With help from Kyra, they tracked Sheridan down to the Hawbrook Mental Health Facililty, where she had been secretly kept in a coma by Brody."Witchness Protection" Return and Robin Hood After his death, Brody became a Whitelighter and pulled Sheridan out of her coma. He visited Darryl and revealed that her memories had been erased and that she now believed she had been undercover the entire time. Phoebe warned Darryl to keep Sheridan away so they would not accidentally restore her memories. When Drake dè Mon believed himself to be Robin Hood, he robbed a transport and spread the money. When Darryl and Sheridan arrived to arrest him, Drake shot Sheridan with an arrow and escaped, while Phoebe was arrested. When Drake confronted the wealthy John Norman, the police surrounding the building. Darryl let Phoebe go in to talk to Drake. As she went in, Sheridan remarked how all this was familiar. When Drake attempted to kill John, he was dragged to purgatory due to his deal with a sorcerer. Although he was later saved, his disappearance from the crime scene led to Sheridan becoming suspicious once again."Carpe Demon" Attack at P3 When a demon attacked Piper at P3, a delivery boy was injured. After Paige arrived to help, the demon escaped and the sisters called the authorities. Sheridan questioned the sisters, who claimed the attack was a failed robbery attempt. Sheridan later arrived at the manor to question Piper about her and Phoebe's presence at Councilman Wexler's office. Piper lied that they were there to complain about some branches in their backyard, while they had actually vanquished the councilman for being an infiltrator demon. Sheridan questioned her about two mysterious cases involving the sisters, which Piper wrote off as coincidence. Sheridan returned to the station, where she continued working on her file about the Halliwells."Freaky Phoebe" Conflict with Darryl When Phoebe reported the murder of a friend, Sheridan got the call and alerted Darryl. Sheridan introduced herself to Darryl's wife, Sheila, who informed the inspector that they had met before six months earlier. Sheridan replied that she had memory problems due to getting hurt. As Darryl had never mentioned it to Sheila, she questioned her husband what was going on. When Tim appeared to Phoebe in her bedroom, Darryl went to the morgue to see if his body was really gone. He was confronted by Sheridan, who questioned him about the sisters and their connection to all those unsolved cases. She suspected they were blackmailing him and warned Darryl to tell the truth or be dragged down with the sisters. When Darryl refused, Sheridan called Sheila and informed her what was going on. After a heated discussion with his wife, Darryl decided to step aside and take a vacation, but warned Sheridan that she was messing with forces beyond her."Death Becomes Them" Final Investigation Armed with all her knowledge about the sisters, Sheridan called Homeland Security and Agent Keyes arrived to hear her case. He was unimpressed with her findings, revealing that they had been investigating the sisters a lot longer and that they knew the sisters were supernatural. Sheridan called Darryl and confronted him about the fact that he had known all along. She revealed that Homeland Security had taken over, though Darryl decided not to get involved. When a judge denied the agents a warrant to tap into the phone lines, Sheridan involved herself into the case and offered to enter the manor with a wire. She convinced Keyes that she could provoke the sisters and was adamant to be the one to expose them. Sheridan entered the manor, not knowing that it had been taken over by Zankou. At the same time, Leo reached out to Darryl, insisting that he'd warn everyone to stay away from the manor for their own safety. Sheridan found the entire manor empty and insisted on checking the attic last, while Keyes wanted her to retreat. She found Zankou and attempted to shoot him, though the demon killed her with an energy ball. Homeland Security surrounded the manor and saw the Halliwells inside. When the sisters vanquished Zankou, it created an explosion that the agents believed nobody could survive. However, Darryl spotted three women walking away and realized the sisters had faked their deaths in order to escape the attention."Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" Notes and Trivia * Inspector Sheridan shares her last name with Jack and Jeff Sheridan. It is unknown if they are related, though this is more likely a coincidence. * Inspector Sheridan is the only recurring character whose first name is unknown. * Sheridan shared the fate of many law enforcement characters, being killed shortly after she discovered the sisters' secret. **She is one of many innocents to die in the Halliwell Manor. **She was the last victim of Zankou. Gallery 6x19-3.png 6x19-45.png DarrelSheridan-looking for chris.jpg 6x23 18.jpg 7x01-18.png 7x01-19.png 7x01-38.png 7x01InspectorSheridan.png Appearances Inspector Sheridan appeared in a total of 10 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Law Enforcement Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed